


Jealousy is unbecoming

by JustAWriter29



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crush at First Sight, Enemies to Lovers, First Crush, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWriter29/pseuds/JustAWriter29
Summary: It all started when Yuki Sohma walked into his classroom.Kyo was casually daydreaming till his eyes fell upon alluring silver hair and eyes.
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru & Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki, slight Kakeru/Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Jealousy is unbecoming

It all started when Yuki Sohma walked into his classroom.

Kyo was casually daydreaming till his eyes fell upon alluring silver hair and eyes. 

“Everyone, please welcome our new student: Yuki Sohma. He will be joining our class starting today,” the teacher said with a smile. 

“Come on Yuki, introduce yourself,” the teacher said sweetly coaxing a small boy through the door. 

He hesitantly looked at the rest of the students and smiled shyly. 

“Hi...my name is Yuki Sohma,” he said, his voice sounding like a quiet song.

“Let’s see...hmm… why don’t you sit in front of Kyo-kun, Yuki? Kyo! Please raise your hand.”

That brought Kyo out of his gaze.

“Huh?  _ Me?” _ he sighed, raising his hand. 

An unpleasant unusual feeling fluttered and squirmed in his stomach as Yuki approached him and gave him a small nervous smile, before sitting in his seat in front of Kyo.

Throughout the lesson, Yuki would keep stealing quiet glances at him causing the uncomfortable feeling in Kyo’s stomach to grow. 

The pencil Kyo had been twirling snapped in two.

“What?” Kyo snapped.

A quiet gasp escaped Yuki before he looked away. 

“ _ Well?  _ If you’ve got something to say, say it!” Kyo demanded. Yuki shook his head and focused back on the teacher. 

For some reason, this irritated Kyo, and before he knew it he had a strand of Yuki’s silvery hair in his fingers and gave it a hard tug. 

“Ow…!” Yuki uttered quietly in surprise.

“Kyo!” the teacher scolded. “Let Yuki go this instant!”

Kyo gave one final tug official messing up Yuki’s hair.

He let go.

Yuki looked at him, eyes wide, a bewildered expression adorning his face, slightly indignant. 

But Yuki’s eyes were on him.

Kyo was satisfied. 

* * *

Kyo gets annoyed when everyone is suddenly interested in Yuki, especially that Kakeru Manabe. 

“Hey there, the name’s Kakeru Manabe but you can call me ‘Sho’!” 

“‘Sho’?” Yuki echoes in confusion.

“That’s what my friends call me.”  _ That’s a lie!  _ Kyo thinks in irritation, what irritates him more is that the silver haired idiot flushes red like a strawberry. 

“F-Friends? Really?” Yuki says, looking at his feet. The boy slings an arm around Yuki’s shoulders and follows him around for the rest of the school day, and the unpleasantness in Kyo's stomach worsens. “Yep. We are friends, starting now! Come on best friend, let’s go to the cafeteria, I’m starving!” “Okay!” Yuki smiles widely.

Kyo watches with frustration in the next few days as Kakeru makes Yuki do repeatedly stupid stuff, and the idiot goes along with it most days. “Sho, I saved you a seat!” Yuki smiles widely as Kakeru enters the cafeteria for lunch. “Yun-Yun hey!” Kakeru slaunters in taking his seat next to Yuki. “‘Sho?’” asks a girl next to him. “But Kakeru’s name is Kakeru!” the girl protests.

“R-Really? He said his friends call him ‘Sho’,” Yuki asks, tilting his head in question.  Curiosity shimmering. “You are so cute!!!” the girl squeals aiming to hug him, to which he freezes, eyes wide, and turns once again an adorning bright red.

Kyo grunts looking away, anger bubbling to his core. 

“I know right? He is so cute! Had to snatch him up while I could, or else he might have ended up with the other kids, and we can’t allow them to steal away our princess can we?” Yuki looked up at Kakeru, eyes in betrayal. “I-I’m not a princess!” Yuki squawks in indignation and hurt.

Kyo holds back a snort, at his embarrassed face and expression of anger. 

Really, he was about as intimidating as a baby mouse. 

The girl hugged Yuki tighter. “You shouldn’t tease him, Kakeru! Yun-Yun is mine! Right?” The girl smiled grasping Yuki’s hands. “Uhh…I'm sorry. I don't know your name, Miss…?” Yuki blinks. “He called me 'Miss'!" The girl squeals.

"Real gentlemen aren't you Yun-Yun? Don't worry she is no lady-," Kakeru cackles nearly choking as he is discretely punched in the stomach. 

Yuki pales at the proceedings. 

"A-Are you ok?" He asks Kakeru, who is kneeling over on the floor, although a small petty part of him secretly whispers it's karma for calling him a princess. 

He feels heavy concern and guilt for even thinking that as his friend is kneeling over in pain on the floor.

"He'll be fine, drop the Miss, okay?" the girl says unperturbed, grabbing Yuki's attention once more.

"My name is Kimi Toudou, Yun-Yun! Let’s be friends, kay?” she says, grasping her hands together and giving Yuki a charming innocent smile. 

Yuki is not sure she is as innocent as she seems after sucker punching Kakeru but he nods happily as soon as he hears the word ‘friends’. “Sure!” “You agree with her right away?!” Kakeru exclaims. “Now let's go get lunch, Yun-Yun. Our classmates will try to steal you away but fear not Yun-Yun, we will protect you.” Kimi says practically sparkling. 

_ I-I’m not sure what to make of that... _ , Yuki thinks as they walk to get food.  _ I don’t know what to make of them, they are weird...even that Sho-I mean Kakeru guy tried to make fun of me but he didn't seem mean about it. In fact,  _ Yuki felt his heart warm, and cheeks color.  _ They are really nice.  _

A smile threatened to break out as they went in line, Kimi and Kakeru staying near him as if waiting for him. 

“C’mon Yun-Yun!” Kimi smiles.

“Hurry up, man!”

A smile stretched across his face.

_ My first real friends! _

Yuki nods happily. “Mm!”

That’s when Kyo’s self restraint snaps, and adrenaline shoots as he throws a table at their direction. 

“Kakeru!” Yuki cries as Kakeru shoves Yuki to the floor to protect him from the hit.

“Kakeru!” Yuki feels his eyes watering.

“Are you guys hurt?” Kimi asks worriedly.

“Man! You almost hit us Kyon! Think about how that table could have hurt Princess Yuki!” Kakeru yells. “We could have gotten seriously hurt man!”

He turns to a teary Yuki.

“Don’t worry, Yun-Yun. Your precious knight in shining armor is here to protect you! Tell me are you impressed?”

Yuki is still shocked by the entire event to process Kakeru’s teasing. 

“Yun-Yun? Are you okay?” Kimi asks worriedly. He shakes his head. “Uhh what just happened?” “Yun-Yun! Did you faint?” Kakeru asks. “No I didn’t! It’s just...Kakeru are you hurt?” “No, my reflexes were quick weren’t they?” Kakeru smiles. “I’m fine Princess Yun-Yun.”

Yuki’s face flushes red, as he frowns. “Don’t call me that!” 

Kakeru laughs. “You’re mad! It’s cute!” 

“It’s cute!” Kimi repeats. 

Yuki's face turns redder. “It’s not!” He instinctively covered his mouth at his outburst, and tried to calm himself.

He then suddenly meets Kakeru’s eyes shyly. “Thank you. For keeping me safe.” Yuki says with gratitude. 

Kakeru grins. “That’s what friends do Yun-Yun! They have each other’s backs!” 

Yuki smiles. 

“Kimi will also always have your back Yun-Yun!” 

“What about me?” Kakeru asks. Kimi’s voice deepens. “Never.”

Yuki blinks in the direction the table was thrown from and sees a seething orange haired boy, the one who pulled his hair in the classroom.

“He threw the table?” Yuki asks, eyes wide. Kakeru nodded. “He’ll probably get scolded by the teachers.” Yuki frowned, and approached Kyo hesitantly. 

“Um...why did you throw the table at us? Kakeru, and Kimi could have gotten seriously hurt,” Yuki asks in hurt and confusion. His first friends could have gotten hurt!  _ Not just them but me too. _

The carrot-head looked at him in fury.

“You should just die!” He yelled before running off.

Yuki froze, not noticing the tears running down his cheeks, as Kakeru and Kimi went to comfort him.

The next day, not many of his other classmates tried to approach him like they usually did. Kyo would glare at anyone who dared to be near Yuki’s vicinity. That did not stop Kakeru and Kimi though, but it didn’t stop Yuki from feeling a little bit sad too.

Yuki would catch Kyo’s glares and feel himself grow more saddened. He traced the tips of his hair sadly.  _ Why doesn’t he like me?  _

Yuki felt a heavy brick in his chest, and the letters on his assignment grow blurry.

_ “You should just die!” _

Yuki felt his chest seize, as he tried to calm his breathing, discreetly taking out his inhaler and taking it in to calm himself down.

He tried to stop his shaking hands. 

_ Does he really not like me? _

* * *

“Why are you being mean to Yun-Yun, Kyon Kyon?” Kakeru asks, approaching him one day. 

“You should not be mean to Yun-Yun!” Kimi scolds. 

Kyo scowls. "What's it to you?! I don't know what you see in that pretty boy anyway!"

Kyo crosses his arms and turns away.

"Hmm," Kakeru blinks.

"That's right, Yuki is such a girly boy isn't he? Very pretty," Kakeru sees Kyo's shoulders freeze.

"You shouldn’t pick on Yun-Yun, Kakeru!" 

But she follows his line of thought.

"He is so cute, right? Especially when he gets all angry like that! He really is adorable!" Kimi squeals, laughing.

"What the hell are ya talking about?! He is like a angry baby mouse!" Kyo says flushing a bright red. 

Kakeru smirks. “Oh I  _ see.  _ So that’s how it is. Later.” 

Kakeru turns to leave and winks at Kimi. "I think I've just uncovered a mystery!"'

* * *

Yuki had been down all day as the echo of Kyo’s words repeated in his head, so Kakeru tried to get Yuki’s mind off the incident.

“Why don’t I take your mind off things?”

“Huh?”

He tilts Yuki’s chin to his, and slowly leans in, before getting punched to the face, as they are both knocked down.

“That rat is mine!” Kyo says standing in front of a knocked over Yuki, hissing, reminding Yuki of an angry cat.

Rat? 

Yuki blinks looking up at Kyo in surprise as Kyo lifts him up with his hand and drags him away.

“Come on!” Kyo demands, tugging Yuki's hand.

“Um...um…," Yuki stutters in confusion as the angry boy who hated him is suddenly dragging him away for some unknown reason. 

Yuki looks at Kakeru worriedly. He had gotten up and didn't seem to be too hurt, he gave Yuki a comforting smile.

“See you later Yun Yun! Tell me how the smooching with your boyfriend goes later!” 

Yuki turns bright red with shame and humiliation.

“H-Huh? B-Boyfriend? Wha-that’s not-Kakeru! Wait!” but Kakeru is already gone.

His gaze lingers in Kakeru's disappearing direction sadly before turning to Kyo.

“What’s your problem with me?” Yuki asks quietly, a bubble of irritation and anger floods his belly. 

He yanks his hand away, out of Kyo's grip.

“I-I’m trying to make friends but you...and then you get angry...pull my hair and then you say that! Then you throw the table!  _ What’s your deal? _ !” Yuki screams out in confusion then covers his mouth in horror, looking at Kyo with apprehension.

“My problem?” Kyo grits his teeth grabbing Yuki by the collar, Yuki’s heartbeat quickens at the other’s actions, as Kyo's eyes of fire dig into him.

"You are the one smiling and staring at me! Making me feel weird! It’s not  _ my  _ fault! What were you thinking about huh? That I was worthless? That I'm disgusting? That I'm a monster and I shouldn't have been born?! While you…,” Kyo shoved Yuki back then slammed Yuki into the grass. Yuki was too shocked to move. 

Yuki breathes trying to calm his racing heart beat wincing at the fall.

“ _ Monster _ !” Yuki gazes up at Kyo as the words ' _ Monster!'  _ replay in Kyo's head, the voices at his mother's funeral. 

Yuki sees Kyo's eyes boil with not just anger...but pain. 

Pain and loneliness.

_ "What were you thinking about huh? That I was worthless? That I'm disgusting? That I'm a monster and I shouldn't have been born?!" _

Kyo's words ring on in his head, as his mind slowly processes them. 

No...I thought…

“I thought your hair was pretty…,” Yuki stutters out, still wincing from the fall, his face facing the side. 

“W-What?” Kyo says in confusion, loosening his grip.

“I thought your hair color was pretty....a pretty orange color…,” Yuki repeats his cheeks coloring as he slowly gets up. “That’s why I was staring.”  _ Is that what this is about? _

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Kyo says as his face lights up like a Christmas tree.

Yuki notes Kyo looks just as embarrassed as Yuki feels right now and a bubble of irritation churns.

“Um...what was I supposed to say?!” Yuki said defensively.  _ This is exactly why I didn’t say anything! _

Yuki balls his fists, and grits his teeth in frustration. 

“I’ve never had friends before or came to an actual school before! I didn't want to mess it up!” He admits touching the ends of his hair, calming himself down. “I thought you didn't like me.” Yuki murmurs, looking down at the strands rubbing them together idly before letting go and looking at Kyo shyly with shining hopeful eyes. 

Kyo felt himself freeze.

Yuki's wide silver eyes and shining hair were doing things to Kyo’s heart that he didn’t understand.

"I  _ don’t _ like you!” Kyo yells out immediately and also immediately regrets it as Yuki looks at him like he just drowned a puppy.

“Uh...hey! Don’t! Er,” guilt burns him as he gives in and pats Yuki’s head. “But you are okay. Better than those losers in class anyway. Especially that annoying Kakeru guy.”

It was then that Yuki’s world seemed to light up, and Kyo felt proud of himself till Yuki’s next line came “Jealousy is unbecoming.”

“Jealousy?! ‘Unbecoming’? What?!" Kyo screeches reminding Yuki once again of an angry cat.

“I wouldn’t expect a stupid cat to understand,” Yuki chuckles to show that he was teasing, then greets Kyo with an excited genuine smile, that Kyo felt the irritation at the Cat comment fade away.

"Let's go Kyo." Yuki smiles

Kyo gruffly follows.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add the curse but I needed Yuki and Kimi to hug, so if the curse existed is up to you!  
> I wasn't going to post this but decided: what the heck, I'll do it XD  
> How old they are is up to you! In my mind, they were around six but ehh the age is flexible to the reader.  
> This was supposed to be Kyo/Yuki but Kakeru/Yuki snuck in a bit :)  
> I'm working on 3 other fanfics (who knows when they'll see the light of day) and am having the same issue of other ships sneaking in XD  
> Just something I did for fun :)  
> Construction Criticism is welcome!  
> This is my first published fic for Fruits Basket, and first time using ao3, so let me know if you have any tips to share!


End file.
